La luz que se apaga
by zehn
Summary: Toda fuerza tiene sus límites y toda luz debe apagarse, Kagami no es la excepción. .:Capítulo 5: Rescate:.
1. Malas Noticias

**Notas para antes de empezar: **_Future fic_. Es decir, el grupo de primer año ya está en tercero. Riko, Hyuuga y companía ya se han graduado, lo cual quiere decir que no aparecerán aquí... Probablemente. Y si encuentro alguna forma de escribir bien a Izuki, será pronto.  
Es todo.  
Ah, sí, el grupo de Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara aparecerá, más adelante.

Se puede leer con la intención de encontrar pairings, o no.

Hace mucho no escribía algo de más de dos capítulos. No creo que este vaya a ser muy largo, solo está inspirado en unos cuantos prompts de una tabla que tengo en LJ. La idea se plantó en mi cabeza después de leer algo vagamente similar, y decidir escribir mi punto de vista sobre el asunto.

**Tema:** #15 — Malas Noticias

**_Disclaimer: _**_KnB no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco._

**(Amablemente) Beteado por: _Silenciosa_**

**¡Nota! [18 Julio/2014]: **Para los nuevos lectores y los antiguos, estoy en el proceso de re-subir una versión muy bien beteada y arreglada, para el placer de sus ojos. No hay cambios en el argumento, solo en un par de cosillas.

Es todo, sigan su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo I.  
**** "Malas noticias."**

En la mañana que anunciaba el primer día de su tercer año, Kagami Taiga se despertó tres horas antes de que su despertador sonara. Dio vueltas bajo las sábanas por un tiempo más. Una vez hubo puesto los pies fuera de la cama, decidió vagar por su apartamento, tomó un vaso de agua y leyó un par de revistas. Al no funcionar nada que le hiciera reconciliar el sueño decidió usar un método diferente: sin darle importancia al frío de la mañana, se encaminó hacia la cancha de baloncesto más cercana a su apartamento.

Hora y media después se le unía alguien al juego cuya complexión era superior a la de un hombre corriente, aunque ésta no distaba del físico de Kagami. El aspecto del recién llegado era inquietante. En su porte altivo se adivinaba un carácter capaz de imponerse bajo cualquier circunstancia. Una incalculable confianza en sí mismo estaba presente en su rostro, en la intensidad luciferina de su mirada; ojos poseedores de una intensa fuerza emocional que derramaban clarividencia.

Si se contemplaba atentamente a Aomine Daiki, podía advertirse el gesto desafiante en sus austeros labios y en las sombrías facciones fruncidas que enmarcaban su frente en dos líneas verticales de expresión.

—En serio, no hay peor manera de empezar el día —rezongó Kagami al verlo—. ¿Qué haces acá? Aomine se le aproximó a paso lento, acompañado por la emergente luz del día que hacía refulgir su labrada y oscura piel. Su cabeza quedó ladeada, adquiriendo una expresión ladina que, a ojos de Kagami, no pasó desapercibida.

—Me era imposible pasar otro día sin verte. —Aomine soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar tus chistes. ¿Qué haces acá?

—No podía dormir y quería caminar así que..., bueno, acabé en este lugar. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Bastantes —replicó Kagami.

—Entonces juguemos.

Kagami negó con la cabeza al instante.

—Tengo que irme. Y tú también deberías irte, Aomine. ¿No tienes que estudiar?

—No quiero —le espetó Aomine para luego chasquear con la lengua.

Demostrando su fastidio, Kagami pasó por su lado sin hacerle el menor caso. Mientras se iba caminando, Kagami escuchó un gruñido que supo ignorar. Tampoco prestó atención al rápido trotar de pasos que se le aproximaban, así como la figura que finalmente se colocaba a su lado.

—¿Te gusto o algo así? Quiero decir..., ¿por qué me estás siguiendo? —le soltó Kagami. Trataba de sonar sarcástico, aunque en realidad estaba un poco asustado.

—¡_Ja_!, ¡eso quisieras tú! —Aomine resopló—. No, no te estoy siguiendo.

—Entonces dime eso cuando _no_ me estés siguiendo.

—Cambiando de tema... Kagami, ¿estás en el tercer año al igual que yo, cierto?

—Ah, sí. ¿Y...?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¡Te preocupa mi futuro! Ahora en serio, ¿acaso te gusto, Aomine?

—¡Que no! —respondió enérgico el aludido según gesticulaba con los brazos—. Me refiero si sabes qué harás con el baloncesto.

Kagami se demoró un minuto, pensando. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar acerca de su futuro y en lo que haría después de la escuela. Sabía que iba a ser una decisión importante, que debía haberla tomado desde hacía un tiempo y que, al menos, debería haber explorado ya diferentes opciones y planes; sin embargo, no había pensado en nada. Usualmente, recurriría a Tatsuya para hablar de algo así, pero ninguna de los dos había sacado el tema a colación en las veces que habían hablado. Kagami no se atrevía a ser el primero en hacerlo.

—Pues voy a seguir jugando, idiota. —El tono de voz que había empleado para su respuesta le sonó un poco más conflictivo de lo usual.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuántas veces has perdido un partido en los últimos dos años? —Aomine metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándolo con una expresión cercana al resentimiento.

Kagami no contestó, sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se estaba refiriendo su rival, aun así tampoco le quiso dar nombre al pensamiento que se estaba formando en su mente, deshaciéndose de él con un sacudir de cabeza y un bostezo.

—¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo —intervino Aomine—, ¿todavía tienes mis zapatos?

—¿A qué viene eso? Y no, no los tengo. Las tiré después de que ganamos la Copa de Invierno.

—Sólo quería saber —contestó antes de soltar Aomine un leve carcajeo.

Alcanzaron el edificio donde vivía Kagami y ambos se detuvieron en la entrada. Un silencio incómodo invadió el espacio mientras que Kagami se encontraba inmerso en su propio mar de pensamientos. No sabía qué iba a pasar con el baloncesto. Probablemente seguiría jugando aunque no estaba seguro de si seguiría de manera profesional o como mero pasatiempo. Si escogía llevar el baloncesto hacia la vertiente profesional tenía la noción de que acabaría regresando a Estados Unidos; y, si lo dejaba como un _hobby _más, tendría que optar por una carrera universitaria y luego un trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente durante los últimos tres años, no eran lo suficiente altas como para entrar a una universidad de renombre. "_No importa_", pensó. "_Siempre voy a tener el baloncesto conmigo, sea de la forma que sea._"

Nada más hubo estado a punto de comunicarle sus pensamientos a Aomine, escuchó el inconfundible rugido de un estómago. Por un momento no supo si era el suyo propio o el de su acompañante hasta que éste último puso una mano sobre su estómago y bostezó sonoramente.

—¿Has desayunado? —preguntó Kagami sin poder evitar sentirse sorprendido. Había querido hacer un comentario gracioso, pero la pregunta simplemente se le había escapado.

—No he comido nada desde ayer.

—Ah... —Kagami suspiró. Debía de estar loco para pensar lo que estaba pensando, y mucho más para decidirse a decirlo—: Entra. Yo tampoco he desayunado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás...? ¿Qué?

—¡Deja de creer en cosas que no son!

—Me estás invitando a desayunar en el apartamento donde vives _solo_.

—¡_Ja_! No tengo tan mal gusto. Asumí que ibas a desayunar algo que hiciera Momoi. ¿Recuerdas la vez que casi me mata con una de sus sopas? Incluso me perdí un partido... en fin, no le deseo ese mal a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Pero, bueno..., si quieres arriesgarte, vete. —Se dio la vuelta, marchando rumbo a la puerta principal del edificio y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—¡Oye! —Aomine resopló, rindiéndose.

Corrió tras Kagami maldiciendo cada paso que daba.

El desayuno transcurrió en relativa calma; ninguno de los dos habló mucho al estar ocupados comiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. En un par de intentos por aplacar el silencio, uno de ellos hablaba con la boca llena, expresando su disgusto con la compañía del otro; el otro, en cambio, no respondía. Aomine se marchó rato después, sin antes decirle a Kagami que "_admitía que cocinaba bien_". Kagami le había respondido que "_se lo cobraría algún día_", aunque no escuchó luego su consecuente respuesta.

Kagami llegó a una conclusión lo suficientemente clara: no le caía bien Aomine Daiki. Tan seguro como que el sol sale por el oriente y que el cielo es de color azul. No importaba que le hubiera prestado suszapatos —porque si no lo fueran, nunca aceptaría un regalo de "_ese idiota"_—. No le caía bien. Punto.

Tal vez dicha animadversión se reflejaba en que, al fin y al cabo, eran similares. O algo así le habían mencionado sus compañeros de equipo, porque Kagami jamás admitiría tener algo en común con "_semejante personaje_". Kagami tampoco se permitiría aburrirse de jugar baloncesto de la manera en que decayó Aomine. Ése era un pecado inconcebible, casi capital. No comprendía cómo aquel joven podría haber llegado hasta tal punto.

En el baloncesto siempre habría algo nuevo, algo interesante; un nuevo camino, un nuevo oponente; cada cancha sería diferente, al igual que la gente, los gritos...

Todo era siempre emocionante.

.

Y luego llegó el primer juego del año.

Para ese momento, Kagami era capaz de recibir los pases de Kuroko con los ojos cerrados —después de golpearse en la cara con el tablero, prometió no intentarlo de nuevo—. En el último cuarto ya llevaban una ventaja de diez puntos. El equipo de ese año era bastante bueno, pensaba Kagami.

El equipo contrario parecía cansado y a ninguno se le escapó la expresión de derrota que tenía cuando la última mitad del juego había iniciado, aun así, un par de ellos parecían tener cierta voluntad de jugar hasta el último momento, hecho que Kagami agradeció: estaba empezando a aburrirse. En el último minuto del partido, recibió el pase de Kuroko sin ninguna falla, realizó un mate a una sola mano y, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió cómo algo hueco se le instalaba en el pecho.

Intentó sonreír pero no pudo mover ningún músculo; su compañero, su autodenominada _sombra_, se acercó a él. Cuando conectaron las miradas, Kuroko Tetsuya lo entendió todo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Antes de las vacaciones de verano, Kagami recibió una visita de un rector deportivo de una universidad japonesa importante y poco después la del secretario de la JABBA —_Japan Basketball Association_— invitándole a unirse a la selección nacional de la categoría juvenil en el próximo torneo oficial. El joven no dio una respuesta definitiva ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Desde el último partido, parecía como si algo en él se hubiese desprendido, como si la intensa luz que había brillado alguna vez en él estuviera apagándose lentamente y, cada vez que pensaba en ello, le sobrevenían unas acuciantes ganas de vomitar. Pensaba sin querer en Aomine, en lo que le había dicho el primer día de clase y ahora estaba temiendo que su respuesta fuera "_No voy a volver a jugar_".

Se suponía que eso no debía sucederle a él. No quería que ocurriera, no lo quería. Nunca.

Pero era un hecho inevitable como el cíclico paso de las estaciones.

.

Cuando la primera hoja del otoño cayó, Kuroko caminaba entre la gente leyendo un libro. Dicha hoja de color rojizo cayó justamente sobre la frase que estaba leyendo y el muchacho cerró el libro con un largo suspiro, sin molestarse en marcar la página, después de todo ni siquiera estaba concentrado en lo que leía. Levantó la vista y a lo lejos distinguió la larga figura de Kagami; andaba un poco encorvado, y arrastraba los pies. A veces bostezaba de manera muy pronunciada y casi nunca sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

La luz, Kagami Taiga, se estaba apagando. Kuroko ya lo había visto una vez y conocía perfectamente lo que vendría luego. Quería hacer algo, sin embargo; el fracaso vivido con Aomine en Teikō hizo que se sintiera impotente. Por segunda vez, vería otra luz menguarse. Y una vez que ésta luz desapareciera...

—Kagami-_kun _—llamó en cuanto lo hubo alcanzado. El aludido entrecerró los ojos y gruñó como respuesta—. Kagami-_kun_.

—¿Qué quieres?

Kuroko lo recordaba con claridad: los pies de Kagami tocando el suelo y con los ojos fijos puestos en el tablero, sin reaccionar. La pelota había caído rodando y fueron los jugadores de primer año los que siguieron el juego. Cuando su mirada cruzó con la de Kagami, no vio nada. Sólo miedo. Kuroko había visto lo que Kagami ya sabía; había tocado fondo. Su luz había comenzado a apagarse.

Sentenció para sí que debía haber visto venir esta situación mucho antes. Siempre había una señal, similar a la calma que viene antes de la tormenta. Quizá había sido esa vez que le había dicho que no podía ir a entrenar porque estaba "_muy enfermo_" cuando no interceptó uno de sus pases, o cuando después de una práctica le soltase un seco e indiferente "_Buen trabajo, Kuroko_", o quizá mucho antes, cuando le había preguntado si podía llamarlo por su nombre, aunque no le gustaba que se refirieran a él por su nombre de pila.

Las señales habían estado ahí siempre y Kuroko había elegido no verlas. Estaba escogiendo de nuevo el camino de la sombra que desaparecía junto con su luz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kagami.

—Kagami-_kun_ —repitió Kuroko—, ¿aún le gusta el baloncesto?

Cuando vio que Kagami enderezaba su espalda y tomaba aire abruptamente, supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás.


	2. Sin opciones

**Tema: **#25 — Sin opciones

**Nota: **Actualizado con correcciones el 31 de Julio.

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

**"Sin Opciones."**

¿Que si aún le gustaba el baloncesto?

¡Claro!

Eso creía.

Kagami sabía que Kuroko podía ver a través de él y si decía que aún le gustaba, le diría "No mienta, Kagami-_kun_", y probablemente le pegaría con el libro que llevaba en la mano. Pero así como Kuroko veía a través de Kagami como quien ve a través de un cristal, lo contrario también era cierto: Kagami sabía sin esforzarse cuándo mentía Kuroko, y en ése preciso instante sabía que le ocultaba algo. Parecía dolor, pesar y ganas de llorar. Kuroko ya había perdido a su antigua _luz_ y aunque le había prometido que lo mismo no sucedería con él, allí estaba Kagami, aburriéndose cada vez más de un deporte que ya no le traía nada nuevo.

Cuando Kagami pensaba en irse definitivamente de las canchas, siempre pensaba en una lesión o algo similar. En absoluto se le habría ocurrido que se aburriría. No sabía cómo sentirse y no quería saber cómo se sentía Kuroko, quien había sido su compañero por tres años; con quien había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, desde los entrenamientos infernales hasta las victorias, pasando por las risas, las lágrimas y largas noches sin dormir. Honestamente, no quería responder, no podía. No podía decirle que se había aburrido, que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes mientras jugaba, que no importaba cuán alto saltara, ya no había altura alguna que quedara fuera de su alcance. Ya había tocado el cielo y no había nada más alto.

Dio una excusa estúpida y se fue sintiendo la mirada de Kuroko clavada en su espalda.

El primer entrenamiento después de esa corta conversación pasó sin muchas dificultades, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionarla y mucho menos los sucesos durante el juego. Los estudiantes de primer año, siendo conscientes de que algo andaba mal, habían optado por no decir nada. Fueron los estudiantes de segundo año los que tomaron la iniciativa.

—Algo pasa con Kagami-_san_ —mencionó uno de ellos mientras miraban al aludido realizar un tiro en bandeja perfecto sin demostrar el menor entusiasmo.

—Sí —respondió otro—. Le pregunté a Furihata-_san_, pero no dijo nada, y Kuroko-_san_ parece...

—¿Triste? —aventuró un tercero.

—Triste —acordaron los otros dos.

El primer muchacho que había hablado, de apellido Kobayashi, se había levantado.

—¡Kagami-_san_! —gritó. El aludido se volteó sin demostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Kobayashi recordaba haberse unido al club precisamente por la emoción que había visto en el rostro de Kagami mientras jugaba. El muchacho no tenía problemas al expresar su admiración por el jugador estrella de Seirin desde el primer día que se unió al equipo, como tampoco ocultaba su deseo de llegar a ser como él.

—Kagami-_san_, ¿jugamos?

—Esto... —A Kagami le costaba tratar con los estudiantes de grados menores, así que el chico no le puso atención a su momento de duda—. Ve y juega con Furi.

—Pero yo quiero jugar con Kagami-_san_.

—Es que... Bueno..., está bien —respondió finalmente Kagami y le lanzó el balón.

Para cuando terminaron, Kagami le había ganado sin problema. Kobayashi tenía dibujado en el rostro una amplia sonrisa; sin embargo, el as lo correspondió rascándose la cabeza en claro síntoma de contrariedad.

—Gracias, Kagami-_san_.

—Sí... —contestó Kagami, todavía rascándose la parte inferior de la cabeza. Tenía una expresión aburrida y distante.

— ¿Todo anda bien, Kagami-_san_?

—¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? —Kagami parecía querer decir algo más, pero se limitó a chasquear su lengua y salir del gimnasio lo más pronto posible.

Kobayashi dejó caer el balón al suelo, buscando con la mirada a Kuroko, al no verlo, supuso que se habría ido de allí tan pronto Kagami había salido, luego lo vio sentando en una esquina.

Su partida fue como soplar una vela y todos lo sintieron. Los estudiantes de primer año se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. Los compañeros de Kobayashi se acercaron a él, uno de ellos puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo —hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta Kobayashi de que estaba a punto de llorar—; mientras, los de tercer año trataron de suavizar los ánimos según Furihata sacudía levemente el hombro de su entrenador, quien mantenía los ojos pegados en dirección a la puerta por la que había salido Kagami.

Kuroko quedó inmóvil. Sólo sus puños reaccionaron; apretados aunque temblorosos se apretaban con fuerza contra sus costados. No hizo nada por evitar que una lágrima se le escapara y discurriera libremente por su mejilla.

**.**

—Shin-_chan_, Kagami no está.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Es obvio, Takao.

—No, no entiendes, Shin-_chan_... Kagami no está.

Takao Kazunari tenía razón, Kagami no estaba. Su presencia no la halló en la banqueta del equipo ni en la tribuna. Tampoco halló al joven escondido entre las sombras; parecía haberse esfumado.

El año anterior, Kagami tampoco había asistido a un juego, al parecer había tenido un accidente nada grave, según había averiguado Takao. Todo quedó en una intoxicación con un alimento. A pesar de su ausencia, Seirin había podido ganar el partido y mantener viva la luz de su mejor jugador; no obstante, esta vez el desenlace se preveía diferente.

El actual equipo de Seirin parecía una fogata apagada; solo había carbón y cenizas. Tal y como había dicho Takao, Kagami no estaba. A unos tres asientos a su derecha, vio a Aomine y desde donde estaba, Midorima Shintarō notó su expresión: si después de aquel juego Kagami mostraba su cara frente a Aomine, éste no iba a responder. No tendría por qué importarle pero también se sentía un poco —sólo un poco— enojado por la extraña actitud que estaba tomando el ala-pívot de Seirin.

—¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar, Shin_-chan_?

—No lo sé —respondió Midorima siendo honesto.

A través de las ventanas, vio un rayo iluminar el oscurecido cielo. De pronto, escuchó el golpeteo débil de la lluvia siendo amortiguado por las voces que animaban a ambos equipos.

Por un margen muy pequeño, Seirin había ganado.

Kuroko había jugado muy poco, aunque había encontrado una muy buena compatibilidad con Kobayashi; un chico brillante, con un gran futuro por delante y una perseverancia y tenacidad que lo hacían un miembro digno del equipo de Seirin. Había un resplandor en él, como una llama que estaba empezando a avivarse, pero era diferente a Kagami, no era la misma _luz. _No era tan brillante, ni tan intensa... No era Kagami.

Desde su silla Midorima vio a Kuroko suspirar hondo, voltearse y buscar con la mirada en la tribuna. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un par de pelirrojos y, al no dar con lo que buscaba, siguieron su escaneo aunque sin dar resultado; ninguno de ellos era Kagami. Kuroko siguió con su pertinente búsqueda hasta detenerse en Aomine. Ambos jóvenes compartieron un estrecho si bien silencioso momento de comunicación el cual fue finalizado por Kuroko, quien elaboró un simple encoger de hombros para luego marcharse rumbo a los vestuarios.

Aomine Daiki también resplandecía por sí solo, de una manera similar a Kagami, con la misma pasión y firmeza.

Era similar... pero no era Kagami.

—Shin-_chan_, ¿qué crees que va a pasar? —repitió Takao, preguntando por segunda vez.

Midorima, reaccionando, le envió una mirada fija, como tratando de establecer la misma comunicación que Kuroko acababa de tener con Aomine, o las que había tenido más de una vez en la cancha con el mismo Kagami. Takao enarcó una ceja en síntoma de extrañeza; sin embargo, optó por no decir nada. Takao podía ser brillante en sus mejores momentos, pero a veces Midorima deseaba que su compañero tuviese un carácter más intuitivo y observador como el de Kuroko.

—¿Por qué, Shin-_chan_? ¿Acaso tres años no han sido suficientes para fortalecer nuestra relación? —exclamó Takao, en un fingido tono dramático.

Por primera vez en tres años, Midorima no tuvo palabras para contestarle, se limitó a mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, mientras Takao sonreía y se señalaba la cabeza. Midorima no tuvo que esforzarse para saber lo que quería decir su expresión: "¡Telepatía, Shin-_chan_!"

—Somos almas gemelas —añadió Takao enseguida, sin dejarle de sonreír.

Midorima no dudó en meterle el guante gris que tenía en su mano izquierda en la boca.

.

—Lo siento, entrenador —se disculpó Kagami mientras entregaba un papel al entrenador de Seirin.

Furihata no pudo evitar pensar que si Riko estuviese allí, Kagami no se libraría fácilmente del asunto.

—Cuatro semanas de práctica y dos juegos importantes, Kagami —dijo el entrenador. Le echó una mirada al papel y se lo devolvió a Kagami—. ¿Es por esto por lo que has estado… así?

—Eh…, no… Quiero decir, sí, sí, es eso. —Kagami escuchó un ruido de insatisfacción por parte de los demás compañeros de equipo situados detrás de él, y que el entrenador supo acallar enseguida.

—No importa que seas nuestro mejor jugador. Las prácticas son para todos.

—¿Para qué? Ya no tengo nada que practicar —había creído pensar. Cuando miró a su derecha y vio la cara desencajada de Kuroko comprendió que lo había dicho en voz alta. Desvió sus ojos de nuevo en dirección al entrenador y esperó.

El entrenador, famoso por su temperamento, cerró los ojos un momento e inhaló profundamente, antes de hablar:

—Kagami…, si crees que lo sabes todo y no quieres volver a las prácticas eres libre de hacerlo, pero luego no debería sorprenderte si acabas en el banquillo durante el resto del torneo. —Alguien empezó a protestar pero el entrenador subió el tono de voz—. No me importa que perdamos todos los partidos. Aquel que no esté dispuesto a comprometer un poco de su tiempo al equipo, lo mejor es sacarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Entrenador, ya no tengo nada más que practicar! —protestó Kagami consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo y aun así fue incapaz de contenerse—. Ya lo sé todo. Ya no hay nada más. He jugado contra los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros... y he ganado. ¿Qué es lo que me queda por hacer?

—El tiempo de los Milagros pasó. No creas que porque le hayas ganado a un grupo de _niñitos_ vas a poder vencer a todos los demás jugadores. —El entrenador frunció el ceño. Se percibía que estaba tratando de mantener su nivel de paciencia estable; en cambio, su expresión decía que ya había tenido suficiente con el comportamiento de Kagami, que en unas pocas semanas se había tornado errático y extraño.

Kuroko estaba perplejo, furioso, triste… En su interior había un conflicto de sentimientos que no podía nombrar. Siempre había sido capaz de entender a Kagami y, en tres años, estaba seguro que su entendimiento se había vuelto casi perfecto, mucho mejor que aquel que había tenido con Aomine. Comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando: sentía como si Kagami fuese un tren a alta velocidad que se salía de su carril y fuese directo hacía un muro. Kuroko solo podía ver y esperar que se estrellase. No podía hacer nada más.

No creía ser capaz de hacer nada más.

— ¡Pero si ya lo hice! ¿Cuántos juegos llevamos invictos gracias a mí? ¿Cuántos? ¿Eh, Kuroko?

Kuroko, en cambio, no respondió. Sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo a su compañero, pero se había quedado clavado en el sitio. No, Kagami no estaba diciendo eso. Eso no estaba sucediendo.

Kagami no era ningún tren a punto de estrellarse.

Parecía más bien como si de repente se hubiese quedado ciego y estuviese a punto de estrellarse contra una pared, completamente desubicado y perdido. Kuroko no podía detener un tren, pero si podía detener a una persona. Por el momento, no sabía exactamente cómo.

—Espera, espera un momento. —Furihata movió sus manos con las palmas abiertas frente a él—. ¿Estás diciendo que has jugado tú solo? Quiero decir..., ¿crees que eres el único en el equipo?

—No, es que…

— ¿O probablemente crees que no podemos existir sin ti? —Furihata, usualmente tranquilo, experto en evitar conflictos, ahora apretaba su mandíbula y a su lado, Fukuda y Kawahara parecían listos para detenerlo si se le ocurría golpear a Kagami.

—Kagami —interrumpió el entrenador—. Aida-_san _me habló maravillas de ti. No sabía que ibas a… El equipo no eres tú. ¿Cuántas veces te dijeron eso durante estos años? Y aun así, ¿no se te ha metido en la cabeza?, ¿o tal vez dejaste que tus victorias borraron las lecciones que has aprendido?; ¿Te olvidaste del camino que recorriste para llegar hasta aquí?

—No, yo…

—Kagami, si vas a seguir así, es mejor que no te vuelvas a aparecer por acá. No quiero que arrastres al equipo a donde quiera que estés cayendo.

—Entrenador…

—Ya lo sabes todo, ¿no? Has jugado contra la Generación de los Milagros y has ganado, has jugado por años y te has fortalecido. Pero toda fortaleza tiene su límite y tú ya has llegado al tuyo, ¿cierto? Al menos, eso has dado a entender. Lo has hecho todo y no queda nada, Kagami. Puedes irte.

Kagami no respondió. A paso lento tomó sus cosas y salió del gimnasio. No se molestó en ir a los casilleros del vestuario, ya sacaría las cosas de allí más tarde. Ahora solo quería irse, correr y desaparecer.

Ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

**Notas: **Tengo un par de favoritos y follows, ¡Gracias!.

_Próximo capítulo: Nuevos rumbos, nuevas metas. Además, Nigou, Aomine y Kagami. Por último, ¿Cómo evitar que Kagami se estrelle?_


	3. Espía

**Tema:** #03 — Espía

* * *

**Capítul****o III.**

**"Espía"**

En el decurso de la semana siguiente, los jugadores de tercer año se despidieron del equipo de baloncesto; era hora de dedicarse completamente a su futuro universitario. Debido a esto, se perderían varios partidos oficiales de la Copa de Invierno, pero habían prometido ir a ver al equipo jugar.

Semana en la que también Kobayashi fue nombrado el nuevo capitán de Seirin.

En su primer día como tal, aunque por dentro estuviera hecho un mar de nervios e inseguro como el que más, supo mantener en apariencia una expresión calmada según hablaba a sus compañeros de equipo acerca del nuevo rumbo que tomaría el club de baloncesto.

Una parte de él se preguntaba qué pasaría con Kagami Taiga aun asumiendo que no regresaría al club como tampoco volvería a jugar al baloncesto. Asimismo, sabía que Kagami no había intercambiado palabra alguna con Kuroko después del encontronazo con el entrenador durante uno de los últimos entrenamientos, así como su consecuente partida. Kobayashi siempre había admirado la relación que tenían ambos jugadores y le preocupaba lo que podría vaticinarle el futuro al ex ala-pívot.

No pudiendo guardar esta angustia en su interior por mucho más tiempo, se la contó a Kuroko, quien le respondió con una suave palmada en el hombro:

—No hay motivos por los que preocuparse, Kobayashi-_kun _—le había dicho—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Kuroko-_san_… —se detuvo, clavando sus ojos en el suelo. Segundos más tarde irguió la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Kuroko aún seguía a su lado y que, efectivamente, permanecía allí, aunque esta vez dejando entrever una sonrisa amable que lo invitó a tranquilizarse—. Cierto… Sí. Nos vemos en la Copa de Invierno.

—Nos vemos, Kobayashi-_kun_ —le respondió Kuroko antes de irse. Kobayashi no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. En definidas cuentas, Kuroko siempre había sido capaz de animar a los miembros del equipo cuando se sentían mal o devolverles su espíritu de lucha cuando creían que todo estaba perdido. Kuroko Tetsuya, aun sin ser el capitán del equipo, en las ocasiones más difíciles asumía el papel y parecía serlo. Ahora era el turno de Kobayashi de reunir todas las características propias de un capitán; no sabía qué tal le iba a ir, pero iba a dar todo de sí para que saliese lo mejor posible.

**.**

A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de tercer año, Kagami no había entregado su "_renuncia oficial_". Había asumido que ya no formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto desde que el entrenador le había dicho que podía irse. Sentencia que había confirmado nada más ver a Furihata dejando todas sus pertenencias que guardaba en el casillero del vestuario, dispuestas sobre el asiento que ocupaba en clase.

Marchó solo hacia su apartamento; cargaba con las dos bolsas que contenían sus cosas. Se sentía más perdido que nunca. Ya no tenía al baloncesto, ni al equipo, tampoco tenía sueños o planes para el futuro: Kagami siempre se había sentido bien fluyendo con la corriente, lo que llegara siempre lo iba a tomar con la energía y pasión propias de él; sin embargo, ahora no sentía ninguna de las dos cosas, solo quería acostarse, quedarse dormido y despertar a la mañana siguiente siendo el enérgico y competitivo jugador de baloncesto que había sido en el pasado.

Al acostarse, como era de esperar, no sucedió el más mínimo indicio. No sentía cansancio o somnolencia, ni siquiera contaba con ganas de quedarse allí acostado por más tiempo pero, al mismo tiempo, desestimaba cualquier intento por moverse. Nunca antes se había visto en una encrucijada que contase con dos situaciones tan contradictorias. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, leyó una revista que había dejado tirada por ahí, incluso, estudió un poco de Literatura. Sus apuntes eran bastante enredados y escritos en una caligrafía que ni siquiera reconocía como propia. Descifrarlos le tomó buena parte de la noche, de manera que, para cuando había acabado, eran casi medianoche: había pasado casi cuatro horas descifrando sus propios _jeroglíficos_. Aun así, no pudo dormir y tampoco encontró la voluntad para levantarse de la cama.

Esa noche se vaticinaba bastante larga.

Kagami se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su habitación —casi a rastras— cuando escuchó a alguien golpeando contra la puerta. Abrió con desgano y se encontró frente a frente con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, y acompañada del animal que tampoco quería ver en ese momento.

—Por favor…, que esto sea una pesadilla —gruñó Kagami.

—No, soy real. Bastante real —inquirió Aomine Daiki tras el umbral de la puerta. Soltó la correa del perro que llevaba y sonrió cuando este entró al apartamento ignorando a Kagami—. ¡Adelante, Nigou, estás en tu casa! Y… yo también. —Empujó a Kagami y se hizo paso en el interior del apartamento. A continuación, encontró un lugar en el sofá donde sentarse y ponerse cómodo. Nigou se acurrucó a su lado, satisfecho.

En la puerta, Kagami se las arregló para articular una sola palabra:

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué hablas? —contestó Aomine y enseguida le hizo señas con la mano para que se moviera de allí—. Ven, siéntate. Estás en tu casa —agregó y esperó mientras Kagami obedecía a regañadientes—. Tal vez te preguntes qué hago acá…

—Exacto. Me pregunto por qué traes a ese bicho contigo y entras en mi casa como si fuera la tuya. ¡Ah! Y también me pregunto cómo diablos has hecho para entrar en el edificio. —Kagami se puso de pie, parándose ante Aomine y señalando a Nigou. En respuesta, el cachorro gimió como si protestase—. Además, ¿me puedes decir qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurre molestar a otra a estas horas?

—Demasiadas preguntas. Vamos, siéntate. —Con una mueca, Aomine indicó el asiento que Kagami acababa de desocupar—. ¡Ah! Pero antes ofrécele algo a tu invitado, Kagami_-kun._ ¿Adónde han ido a parar tus modales?

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —le espetó Kagami, después de volver a sentarse—. Sírvete si quieres. Ya sabes, el único que puede servirte eres tú mismo… o algo así. —Kagami atrapó un cojín que le lanzaba el aludido, devolviéndolo de nuevo para adoptar después una expresión seria—. Y bien, ¿vas a decirme por qué has venido?

—¿Para visitarte? —Aomine acarició distraídamente al cachorro. Kagami, en cambio, gruñó por enésima vez—. A ver…, cómo te lo digo… En pocas palabras, estaba paseando a Nigou.

—¿Y Kuroko?

—Ocupado.

—¿Y por qué tú?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Podría habérmelo dicho a mí…—Kagami soltó la última palabra en un susurro, recordando que probablemente lo último que quería Kuroko era hablar con él—. Olvídalo.

—Hay algo más.

—Algo más... —repitió Kagami—. Siempre hay algo más.

Aomine se acomodó mejor en el sofá y, después de un largo suspiro, empezó a hablar. Por primera vez en su vida, Kagami no sintió ganas de protestar, ni de interrumpirlo.

**.**

Aquella brillante metáfora que se le había ocurrido respecto a Kagami era precisamente eso: brillante, tan brillante que llegaba a deslumbrar y aturdir. Pensándolo detenidamente, tratar de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas iba a ser complicado. Kuroko era perseverante, pero no era estúpido, y tras haber escrito casi tres páginas en su cuaderno de los posibles recursos de acción todos le parecían imposibles: podía golpearlo, pero probablemente terminase malherido; podía también sacudirlo hasta que reaccionara, pero esa era la cosa más infantil que se le había ocurrido en el día; también tenía la opción de hablar con él, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar; incluso, le rondaba la idea de hacer algo similar a lo que había hecho antes con Aomine, pero no se le ocurría nada más allá de eso, probablemente un juego con la Generación de los Milagros, lo cual sería posible si más de la mitad de ellos no se encontrase haciendo planes para estudiar en una universidad fuera de Japón y no estuviesen demasiado ocupados como para un juego; podría también ignorarlo y continuar con su vida, pero, muy a su pesar, Kuroko no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Después estuvo pensando en Seirin, en cada uno de los miembros que componía el equipo. No sabía exactamente con quién de ellos podía hablar del asunto. Eventualmente, había decidido dejarlo a la suerte y escoger un nombre al azar entre una lista que había escrito. Cerró los ojos, y dejó caer su lápiz sobre una de las hojas llenas de nombres. Tardó casi un minuto en volver a abrirlos, para cuando lo hizo, la punta roja señalaba el nombre de Momoi. Kuroko supuso que ella podía ser una buena opción, así que decidió que la llamaría al día siguiente; a aquellas alturas de la noche probablemente estaría durmiendo.

**.**

—No he conseguido hablar por teléfono con ninguno.

—Tal vez es porque están dormidos.

—Es imposible que anden durmiendo a estas horas. ¡Es mediodía!

—Entonces estarán almorzando.

—¿Y...?

—Bueno, Riko, ya sabes cómo son. A veces no escuchan el teléfono... o algo así.

—Te digo que aquí hay algo raro. —La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá, justo a la derecha de su compañero—. ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Una película de terror.

—Hyuuga_-kun_, es mediodía.

—¿Y...? —Hyuuga señaló a su izquierda y Riko suspiró, dando a entender que comprendía el mensaje.

Ella cruzó los brazos, observando atentamente el televisor, aunque no le prestaba atención al contenido de la película.

—Riko…, si te sigues estresando de esa forma te van a salir arrugas —dijo una masculina voz situada a la izquierda de un Hyuuga que enviaba al poseedor de dicha voz una mirada de advertencia; no obstante, parecía que lo que dicho no había llegado a oídos de la chica—. ¿Riko?

—Te he escuchado perfectamente, Teppei —contestó ella, en un tono tan frío que hizo que Kiyoshi retrocediera un poco, estremeciéndose—. ¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó enseguida, con un tono más amigable.

Los dos varones brincaron del sofá, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ellos al unísono, pero Riko no respondió al estar enfrascada buscando un número en su teléfono celular. Se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó, haciéndoles señas a los otros dos para que permanecieran en silencio.

**.**

La biblioteca de Shūtoku era amplia, cómoda y tenía un olor agradable. Pero nada de eso era lo suficientemente en comparación al hecho de que allí Takao no podía hablar. Podía ponerse de pie y sentarse cuantas veces quisiera, hojear cualquier cantidad de libros, sentarse en otra silla o hacer dibujos en su cuaderno, pero no podía hablar. Y eso era lo mejor que había pasado en la vida de Midorima Shintarō. Aunque, a veces, tenía que admitir que la biblioteca se tornaba aburrida y extrañaba escuchar las aventuras que le contaba Takao, era algo que lo distraía un poco y le hacía poner más empeño en su idea de ir a estudiar a otro país.

Para poner fin a otro receso de estadía en la biblioteca, Midorima cerró su libro con fuerza y lo puso en su lugar correspondiente. Se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada y Takao lo siguió.

—Estás más callado de lo usual, Shin_-chan_.

—No veo que eso sea un problema.

—Claro que lo es, porque estás preocupado por Kuroko_-kun_ y Kagami_-kun_.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Sí, lo estás. Quieres saber qué está pasando en Seirin y por qué es Kuroko-_kun_ quien tiene que lidiar con todo otra vez, como ocurrió con Teikō—. Takao se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más obvio. Midorima quedó tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir por un amplio espacio de segundos.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa? —contestó Takao, haciendo uso de un tono inocente. Midorima murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió caminando, ignorando a Takao—. Shin-_chan_, tu teléfono está sonando. Shin_-chan...,_ tu teléfono. Shin_-chan_… ¡Shin_-chan_!

—¡¿Qué?! —El aludido se volteó de pronto, por inercia, y Takao se detuvo parando en seco—. ¡¿Qué quieres, Takao?!

—Como decía, Shin_-chan_, tu teléfono está sonando. Puedo contestar yo, si quieres. —Sin esperar respuesta, Takao metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de su compañero, lugar donde siempre guardaba su teléfono.

—¡Takao...! —protestó Midorima sin poder continuar su frase. Takao ya había contestado la llamada.

—Buenos días, este es el número de Midorima Shintarō. Habla su asistente Takao Kazunari, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —contestó, en su mejor imitación de la típica asistente de oficina, incluso la voz femenina y el movimiento de la cabeza como si estuviera echando su cabello hacia atrás—. ¡Ah!, son ustedes… Sí, sí… —dijo, adoptando una expresión seria, carraspeó y luego continuó—. Sí, claro, ¿qué es?

Midorima esperó mientras estudiaba las diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Takao, usualmente su compañero… No, su sirviente; era fácil de comprender, al menos después de haberlo conocido por tres años. El joven frunció el ceño y acomodó sus gafas, en tanto que el otro asentía y decía algo en voz baja, hasta que, finalmente, se dirigió a él:

—Espera… —dijo, alejando le teléfono de su oído y tapando la bocina para dirigirse a Midorima—. Shin-_chan_…, es la entrenadora de Seirin.

—El entrenador de Seirin es un hombre…

—No, no. Antes de él… Riko_-san_.

—Ah…, ¿y qué quiere?

—Habló con el entrenador el otro día y con el nuevo capitán del equipo. Dice que "_estaban extrañamente normales_", y que les preguntó luego por Kagami_-kun_, ya sabes, acerca del partido de la otra vez, y le dijeron que había estado ocupado estudiando y…

—Ellos saben que es mentira porque Kagami Taiga a duras penas puede leer una revista, así que mucho menos un libro.

—Bueno, sí que sabe leer revistas… Pero si tu punto es que Kagami_-kun_ no abandonaría un partido por algo como estudiar, estás en lo cierto. Lo conoces bien, Shin_-chan_, hasta me dan celos.

—Cállate. Ahora bien, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros en este asunto?

—Kiyoshi_-kun _dice que podemos vigilarlo o algo así.

—¿Acaso somos sus niñeras?

—No como niñeras, sino como cuando vas a ver los partidos de otro equipo... Más o menos así.

—Imposible. Kagami ya se retiró del equipo y…

—Lo que quiere decir, es _averiguar_, ya sabes, usar contactos y eso, como espías. Dicen que nosotros podemos hacerlo porque…, bueno, dijeron que éramos los únicos con los que habían podido contactar y los que podían decir que sí.

—Takao… —Midorima no sabía por dónde empezar. Todo eso era una muy mala idea. ¿Qué clase de misión idiota era esa?; ¿por qué no lo hacían ellos?

—¡Ah! También dijeron que tú conocías a Kuroko_-kun_ muy bien.

—Aomine…

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Aomine_-kun_, así que… ¡Espera!; el punto no es Kuroko-_kun_, el punto es Seirin. Ellos quieren que digamos a los jugadores _exactamente _qué pasó. Y recuerda que tenemos un par de partidos de práctica con ellos.

—Ah, es cierto.

—Podemos aprovechar ese tiempo… Sí, sí, definitivamente. —Takao se llevó el teléfono a su oreja de nuevo y empezó a hablar, parecía emocionado.

Midorima tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad, quería saber exactamente qué había sucedido con Kagami, y no había un mejor método que aprovechar los partidos que tenían contra Seirin aquellas dos semanas antes de iniciarse las vacaciones de invierno.

Midorima hubo emprendido la marcha cuando Takao colgó y le entregó el teléfono; lo escuchó parlotear sobre "_La Misión_", tal y como la había llamado, y cómo descubrirían el asunto. Midorima a duras penas prestaba atención, más bien, procuraba no demostrar cuán sorprendido se sentía al ver la emoción con la que le hablaba Takao, la cantidad de planes que hacía y lo meticuloso que era al describir los pasos de "_La Misión_". Incluso, cuando decía "_La Misió_n", lo hacía con vehemencia y respeto, como si fuera un nombre muy importante. Midorima no sabía qué resultado iba a tener "_La Misión_", pero sí sabía, al ver la amplia sonrisa de Takao, que todo esto era para él como una de esas misiones en las películas de James Bond.

—Tú puedes ser una _chica Bond_, si quieres, Shin_-chan_.

—En serio, ¿cómo lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa?

Como respuesta, Takao obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza del libro más grueso que llevaba Midorima a mano.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Yay! Reviews, favs, follows. Gracias :)

Eh... La respuesta más importante no tuvo mucha presencia en este capítulo... Aparentemente, todo el protagonismo se lo robaron Takao y Tsunderima, en fin, ya casi llego allá. ¡Ah! Y si todo sigue al mismo ritmo que ahora, puedo decir que ya casi llegamos al final.

_Próximo capítulo: ¿Respuestas? Y una luz brilla al final del túnel. _


	4. Vigilar

**Tema: **#11— Vigilar

* * *

**Capítulo IV —**

**"Vigilar"**

—Entonces, Taiga…

—No, no sigas. —Kagami levantó su mano, con la palma extendida, señalándole a su interlocutor que se detuviera. Pero, tal y como Kagami esperaba, este pareció no haber visto nada. O más bien, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir hablando. Kagami también prefirió hacer lo mismo; al parecer, el invierno movía alguna clase de interruptor en Himuro, convirtiéndolo en un joven locuaz, bromista y, si aquello era posible, más encantador.

No es como si Kagami pensara que Himuro era particularmente atractivo, pero tampoco podía negar que tenía infinitas veces más éxito que Kagami en el ámbito romántico, recibiendo atención de parte de, no sólo mujeres, sino también hombres. Kagami tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en el amor, pero tampoco era completamente ignorante. Había empezado a prestar más atención a ese aspecto de la vida cuando el año anterior había entrado al gimnasio inesperadamente justo cuando Hyuuga le hacía una confesión "_desde el fondo de su corazón_" a Riko; ésta respondía con una mirada nerviosa hacia Kiyoshi, quien había dejado de pretender que no prestaba atención para expresar su indecisión.

¿Indecisión? Kagami no entendía por qué, siempre podían…, bueno, podían encontrar alguna forma de arreglarlo, Kagami no entendía cuál era el problema. Al parecer, Kiyoshi tampoco, porque al final, había sujetado al capitán y a la entrenadora en un sólido abrazo, se habían enfrascado en una conversación _demasiado _seria, que Kagami no había escuchado muy bien desde donde estaba escondido. De cualquier manera, a partir de ese día se habían vuelto inseparables. El día que se habían despedido definitivamente del equipo, Riko y Hyuuga habían arrastrado al aún lloroso Kiyoshi, a un rincón apartado y lo habían abrazado por casi una hora. Kagami había tenido que esconderse —de nuevo— y tratar de olvidar la sensación de estar siendo testigo de un momento absolutamente privado. Para evitar problemas, decidió jamás mencionar nada. Así que, según como lo entendía Kagami, aquellos tres de alguna manera habían logrado solucionar cualquiera que fuese el problema que tenían. Izuki Shun había hecho alguna broma al respecto y por primera vez en su vida había sido recibido con risas, lamentablemente, Kagami no la recordaba.

En lugar de intentarlo, optó por volver al presente y concentrarse en el grupo de niños que jugaba en la cancha de baloncesto; sus gritos, sus carreras desordenadas y en la forma con que competían a fin de hacerse con el balón. Ninguno de ellos seguía ninguna regla, tampoco parecían tener una posición determinada, simplemente corrían de un lado a otro de la cancha, haciendo pases y cestas. No importaba qué equipo estuviese ganando, todo el grupo reía y aunque a veces reclamaban que algo "_no era justo_", el juego continuaba enseguida, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Kagami extrañaba esa sensación de despreocupación, de la inmensa felicidad de encontrarse en una cancha con el resto del equipo, de las sonrisas que le regalaban sus compañeros cuando querían subirle el ánimo o de las palmadas en la espalda cuando celebraban una victoria. Aomine le había mencionado, en su reciente intrusión nocturna, que iba a extrañar esa sensación, que se iba a sentir vacío y que, probablemente, se enojaría con el mundo.

A diferencia de Aomine en su momento, Kagami no se sentía enojado con el mundo, pero sí se sentía vacío, completamente desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento hacia el baloncesto. Al principio la sensación le recordaba a aquella vez que Momoi le había vendado los ojos por sorpresa un día al terminar sus clases, y lo había arrastrado rumbo al gimnasio. Kagami no había dejado de preguntarse qué demonios hacía Momoi en su escuela al tiempo que estiraba sus manos al frente suyo nerviosamente, para no estrellarse, hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino.

Después de unas semanas, la sensación había desaparecido para dar paso a… nada. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de estirar sus manos, para evitar estrellarse. Ya no sentía nada. Donde antes había miedo, ahora solo había un espacio vacío que Kagami no sabía con qué rellenar. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar algo que le produjera la misma sensación que el baloncesto?

Le daba la impresión de que no estiraba sus manos porque no pudiera, o porque no quisiera estrellarse. Al contrario: _quería_ la colisión, tal vez eso lo despertaría de su trance.

—¡Taiga! —La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Kagami sacudió la cabeza levemente, para después encontrarse con el rostro de Himuro a centímetros del suyo.

—¿Qué? —respondió, apartándose, sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —A su pregunta le siguió una retahíla de palabras en inglés. Kagami solo captó tres de ellas:

—_Crushing on someone_ (1)—repitió, incrédulo —. ¿En serio?

—Tenías la misma expresión que Fukui-_san_ cuando piensa en… ¿cómo se llama? —Himuro se rascó una mejilla, le costaba recordar el nombre de la novia de Fukui, aunque la había visto ya varias veces.

—¿Quién?

—Su novia.

—¿Novia de quién?

—De Fukui-_san_, Taiga. ¿De quién más estamos hablando?

—Ya sé, ya sé —respondió Kagami, soltando una risita—. Es que no puedo creer que un tipo como él tenga novia…

—Pues desde que entró a la universidad ha cambiado bastante. No lo reconocerías ni aunque lo tuvieras enfrente tuyo.

—Ah… Supongo que eso es bueno.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cambiar.

Himuro no respondió. Sintió que tras el comentario casual de Kagami se escondía algo más, pero sentía cierta aprehensión y no quería averiguarlo. Últimamente, había escuchado algunos rumores, pero había decidido que, hasta no hablar con el mismo Kagami, no llegaría a ninguna conclusión. Había intentado llamarlo, enviarle mensajes y correos electrónicos, pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Realmente, Himuro no esperaba nada diferente, cuando Kagami se empeñaba en algo lo hacía de verdad y, si no quería responder a sus intentos de comunicación, no lo haría, de manera que Himuro tenía dos opciones: rendirse o tomar medidas extremas. Se decidió por la segunda, de ahí que hubiese llegado temprano en la mañana a la vivienda de su amigo y lo hubiese sacado a la fuerza a la cancha cercana, y no para que jugaran, sino para que vieran a los jugadores que la ocupaban. Kagami había protestado sin demasiado ánimo y al final simplemente se había sentado en una de las tribunas laterales con Himuro a su lado.

El joven se movió para sentarse junto a Kagami. Al principio, se limitó a tararear una canción que estaba de moda, Kagami le dio un leve codazo que Himuro ignoró. Cuando su hermano mayor se detuvo, Kagami suspiró, ya no quería más conversaciones serias; había tenido suficiente con Aomine.

—Taiga, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Nada, absolutamente nada —respondió el otro con completa sinceridad.

—Nada —repitió Himuro—. ¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí… Bueno, no… —Kagami miró la cancha: era la misma de siempre, la gravilla negra, las líneas blancas y amarillas, las dos cestas a cada lado. En la base de cada una de éstas, usualmente había bolsas y botellas. Se imaginó a si mismo jugando en esa misma cancha, el primer día de su último año, con Aomine. La noche de su anterior cumpleaños, con Himuro; el verano anterior con Alex y muchísimo antes, con Kuroko, cuando le había preguntado si le podía llamar por su primer nombre, no lo había hecho al notar que Kuroko parecía sentirse incómodo. Tal vez tendría que ver con su pasado, especialmente conAkashi.

Bien podrían haber pasado siglos desde aquello, y Kagami a duras penas podía recordar cómo se había sentido en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué quería hacer ahora? Le había planteado la misma pregunta a Aomine, quien había respondido rascándose la cabeza y admitiendo que no tenía idea.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó finalmente. De reojo, vio a Himuro mirar al cielo.

—No lo sé, Taiga.

Kagami imitó la posición de Himuro, mirando al cielo; solo vio azul y blanco, algunos puntos negros y nada más. Volvió su mirada al grupo de niños jugando y se preguntó cómo sería volver a sentir aquella alegría infantil, encontrar la diversión en las pequeñas cosas y ser feliz, simplemente ser feliz y sonreír, porque no había nada mal en el mundo. Tal vez, solo debía relajarse y dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso; sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se sentía incompleto y vacío; desesperado por encontrar una respuesta, una mano que le diera un empujón, una voz que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido.

Algo. Lo que fuera.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Himuro cerrarse alrededor suyo, no dudó en aferrarse a él y soltar lo que había guardado por tantas semanas.

**.**

Momoi bebió un sorbo de su malteada de fresa al tiempo que estudiaba atentamente la expresión de Kuroko. El joven bebía también en silencio. De vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada hacia las personas a su alrededor, pero no había dicho mucho, solo había hablado para contarle lo que ella ya sospechaba: que Kagami ya no era el mismo; que le aburría el baloncesto. Momoi lo había visto venir, aunque había errado al pensar que aún faltaba mucho para ello. Al comunicárselo a Kuroko, este había respondido con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "_Todos nos equivocamos, Momoi-san_", le había dicho, y sus palabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Le dolía. Le dolía de una manera incomparable ver a Kuroko así... _otra vez_. Incluso cuando le había sonreído con intención de tranquilizarla, Momoi solo había logrado sentirse peor, porque sabía que detrás de sus palabras de ánimo se estaban escondiendo la desilusión, la impotencia, la duda. Después de tomar aliento, había logrado aclarar su mente y pensar. "_Tetsu-kun confía en mi_", se dijo. "_Tengo que ayudarlo."_

—Tetsu-_kun_ —lo llamó, después de casi una hora de silencio.

—¿Sí?

—Te agradezco que confíes en mí, pero… no te puedo ofrecer muchas soluciones. —Al ver la expresión desilusionada del muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, quizá había usado las palabras equivocadas—. ¡Espera! No quiero decir que no pueda ayudarte. Lo que pretendo decirte es que no puedo hacerlo de la forma que crees.

—Entonces, ¿de qué forma? —Kuroko inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. En otras circunstancias, Momoi habría pensado que se veía tierno.

—Bueno…, a ver… —Sus ojos vagaron por las mesas contiguas mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, cuando al fin lo logró, notó que Kuroko se acababa de sentar después de haber ido por su segunda malteada. Controló su sorpresa antes de continuar—: Tetsu-_kun_, creo que Kagami-_kun_ debería… devolverse.

—¿_Devolverse_? Momoi-_san_, lo siento, pero no…

—Ya sé que no entiendes, es complicado. Déjame ver… Cuando Dai-_chan_ jugó con Kagami-_kun_, ¿lo recuerdas?; ¿recuerdas cuándo volvió a sonreír?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no sé qué que tiene que ver eso. No creo que sea fácil encontrar un jugador más fuerte que Kagami_-kun _antes de graduarnos.

—No, es imposible. Es imposible incluso encontrarlo en cinco años. —Momoi pensó que estaba exagerando, pero esa parte no era importante por el momento—. Todo lo contrario, pienso que es mejor alguien que sea _más débil _que él.

—Pero…

—Espera. Me refiero a alguien que sea más débil, pero le pueda mostrar que, aunque no pierda, aún puede divertirse jugando.

—¿Alguien impredecible?

—Algo así. Alguien que no le importe perder o ganar, que solo le importe divertirse, que no le importen las reglas.

—¿Un niño, Momoi_-san_?

—Sí, algo así. Kagami_-kun_ era como un niño cuando llegó. Era un niño, un jugador excelente con la mente de un niño. A medida que ganaba un partido tras otro, se volvió un poco… arrogante, a decir verdad. Y mira a dónde le llevó la arrogancia. De cualquier manera, Kagami_-kun_ empezó en algún lugar y ese lugar es su niñez. Si pudiera ver que algún día esos pequeños lo pueden superar, le daría un poco de motivación, al menos, llenaría el vacío que siente, porque cree que el baloncesto no tiene más que entregarle.

—Pero Kobayashi_-kun_…

—Estoy hablando de alguien que no se apegue tanto a las reglas. Más bien, Tetsu_-kun_, estoy hablando de alguien que _no conozca _las reglas. Alguien que juegue libremente.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, Momoi_-san_.

—No tiene mucho sentido, pero puede servir. —La chica sonrió levemente, no sentía mucha confianza en su idea, se le acababa de ocurrir y solo podía confiar en su instinto, que era lo único que no le podía fallar en estos momentos.

—Momoi_-san _ha dicho que no me podía ayudar de la forma en que yo quería.

—Sí..., eso dije.

—Al contrario, Momoi_-san_, ha sido más de lo que esperaba. Gracias.

Se escuchaba más relajado, más tranquilo. Aunque ni la misma Momoi tenía claro qué iban a hacer, Kuroko parecía haber encontrado una luz al final del túnel. La muchacha no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente, pero esperaba que, por lo menos, Kuroko pudiese dormir bien aquella noche y las ojeras que tenía alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieran.

Después de pagar, Kuroko se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa. Momoi estuvo tentada a aceptar su ofrecimiento; sin embargo, tuvo que negarse al recordar que iba a encontrarse con Aomine para ir a hacer unas compras. Kuroko entonces la acompañó hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Recorrieron el camino en un cómodo silencio. Momoi no sentía ganas de llenarlo con alguna charla sin sentido: prefirió estudiar disimuladamente los detalles del rostro de Kuroko, más por costumbre que por cualquier otro motivo, si bien solo pudo concentrarse en sus ojeras.

Llevaban casi cinco minutos en la parada cuando Momoi vio el autobús aproximarse. Miró a Kuroko, quien sonreía, como siempre: tranquilo, amable, comprensivo.

Y antes de poder pensarlo, Momoi lo abrazó.

—Tetsu_-kun_, no importa la hora que sea, ni lo que necesites, siempre puedes llamarme. —Sonaba vergonzoso y cursi, pero no podía hacer más que decir la verdad.

—Gracias, Momoi_-san_ —respondió Kuroko, y Momoi sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando sintió sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mientras subía al vehículo, respiró profundo varias veces, para poder tranquilizarse. Cuando se sentó y movió su mano despidiéndose de Kuroko, pensó que superar su enamoramiento le iba a costar bastante tiempo.

**.**

Riko acababa de explicarle a Kiyoshi y a Hyuuga lo que Takao le había comentado esa misma mañana por el teléfono. En pocas palabras, le había dicho que Kagami no quería jugar más, lo cual era suficiente para que la antigua entrenadora de Seirin supiera que, no solo todo andaba mal, sino que parecía tornarse a algo mucho peor. Hyuuga no había respondido y hasta Kiyoshi parecía pensativo.

—Las buenas noticias son… —empezó Riko. Los otros dos la miraron, expectantes—. Que Kuroko_-kun_ va a trabajar en un jardín de infancia.

—¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?

—Nada, Hyuuga_-kun_, pero, ¿recuerdas que decía que quería ser profesor de un jardín de infancia? Bueno, ahora va a trabajar con niños. Takao_-kun_ dijo que era un trabajo de medio tiempo, ayudando a los niños a hacer tareas y cuidándolos mientras sus padres los recogen del jardín.

—¿Y el resto? —preguntó Kiyoshi, su expresión antes seria, había cambiado a una de curiosidad.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Eso no tiene _absolutamente _nada que ver.

—Sí, sí, ya sé, Hyuuga, solo tenía curiosidad. —Kiyoshi sonrió y se movió ágilmente para esquivar la patada que le había lanzado su compañero.

Riko los observó jugar un rato, no tenía ganas de detenerlos y tampoco había razón. Siempre eran juegos inocentes que le recordaban a los primeros días del club de baloncesto en Seirin. Si en esos días a Riko le hubieran dicho que acabarían así, tenía por seguro que se hubiera reído. Pero claro, si alguien hubiese podido predecir el futuro con exactitud, probablemente lo hubiese disfrutado mucho menos.

—Estás sonriendo —observó Kiyoshi. Riko tomó aliento abruptamente y negó con la cabeza. Desde algún lugar detrás de Kiyoshi, escuchó a Hyuuga reírse. Luego, lo vio levantarse, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas torcidas.

—¿Para qué te molestas en negarlo? —le dijo, acomodándose sus gafas.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Kiyoshi, mientras hacía intentos torpes por arreglar el cabello de Hyuuga, quien a su vez parecía haberse rendido en sus intentos de quitárselo de encima.

—En nada —respondió Riko al fin, los otros dos se detuvieron para alzar una ceja, incrédulos—. Quiero decir, que creo que es mejor dejar que ellos solucionen sus problemas, al fin y al cabo ya han crecido.

—Vaya —contestaron los otros dos al unísono. Hyuuga agregó un murmullo ininteligible, que Kiyoshi acalló sin demora.

—Pero… —agregó la muchacha—. Si para la graduación no ha sucedido nada, Kuroko_-kun_ me va a escuchar. Y, mientras tanto, Takao_-kun _puede encargarse de vigilarlos.

—¡Esa es nuestra Riko! —corearon ambas voces, la aludida enrojeció y les lanzó un cojín del sofá donde estaba sentada.

* * *

(1) _Crushing on someone: _Es una expresión en inglés, referente a enamoramientos. Lo que quiso decir Himuro, (y que Kagami repitió), es que Kagami parecía estar enamorado de alguien.

* * *

**Notas: -**Si hay algo que shippeo de verdad en KnB es ese OT3 que se abrió camino al final del cap.

\- Básicamente, la idea de Momoi, es hacer lo contrario de lo que vimos con Aomine: Mientras Aomine jugó con alguien más fuerte, o más bien, a la par de él, Kagami necesita jugar con alguien más débil.

-Ya he delineado más el final de esta historia, probablemente, se acabe en el cap 6.

OTRA NOTA: Hubo una edición pequeña, muy, muy pequeña.

_Próximo capítulo: Luces y sombras. _


	5. Rescate

**Tema: **#24 — Rescate

* * *

**Capítulo V —**

**"Rescate"**

Durante la primera semana de en su último año, Kuroko Tetsuya había experimentado un deseo que iba en contra de todo pronóstico: quería ser profesor. Y no cualquier clase de profesor, un profesor de un jardín de infancia. Varias personas habían reaccionado sorprendidas ante su decisión tomada. Después de todo, para una persona como él, la docencia sería una profesión difícil. Kuroko no había dado ninguna razón específica, la idea se había plantado en su cabeza después de que Murasakibara Atsushi dijera con toda la seriedad del mundo que "_Los niños no ignoran a Kuro-chin_". Probablemente era una estupidez de su parte hacerle caso a Murasakibara, pero, después de reflexionarlo por un tiempo, decidió que no le molestaría intentarlo; Kuroko era bueno con los niños y tenía la paciencia de un santo. Y todo gracias a la experiencia adquirida con la Generación de los Milagros.

Aunque no había podido hacer mucho en relación a su sueño, recibió con alegría por parte de uno de sus profesores la noticia de que en un jardín de infancia cercano precisaba de un miembro auxiliar en su plantilla de empleados.

—No va a ser algo complicado, Kuroko_-kun _—le había asegurado su profesor—. Solo necesitan de alguien que les vigile a los niños por la tarde y les ayude también a reforzar lo que han estudiado durante el día. No vas a hacer nada relacionado a la enseñanza, para eso necesitas ser profesional, aparte de que solamente te llevará dos días a la semana.

—Yo… —Kuroko lo pensó unos segundos—. _Sensei_, ¿serían solo dos días? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que sean los cinco días de la jornada?

—¡Veo que te gusta la idea! —contestó el profesor, visiblemente entusiasmado—. Bueno, si eso es lo que tú quieres, podrías hablarlo con la directora del jardín.

Y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho Kuroko. La directora en cuestión era una mujer bajita, delgada, de nariz pequeña y tenía el cabello rojo, recogido en un moño sujeto detrás de la cabeza. A pesar de ser más baja que el mismo Kuroko, su mirada inspiraba respeto y, hasta cierto punto, desasosiego; no obstante, una vez Kuroko hubo hablado con ella, había resultado ser bastante simpática y amable. La directora no había visto inconvenientes en la propuesta de Kuroko de trabajar los cinco días de la semana —es más, se había mostrado encantada— e incluso le había ofrecido bocadillos y té mientras conversaban.

Kuroko empezó su trabajo en el jardín de infancia durante una oscura tarde de invierno. Y, mientras recortaba papeles en forma de estrellas y lunas con un grupo de niños a su alrededor llamándolo "Nii-_san_" y ayudándole a ordenar los papeles de acuerdo a su forma y color, Kuroko pensó en Kagami y en el club de baloncesto y en la mirada perdida del muchacho cuando se habían cruzado esa mañana por un pasillo. Sintió un dolor profundo, acentuado tal vez por la incertidumbre, y, de pronto, alguien lo estaba llamando...

—¡Nii_-san_, nii_-san_…! —coreaban varias voces.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kuroko no ignoró la urgencia de sus voces.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una niña, nerviosa.

—¿Bien? —Con sorpresa, Kuroko notó el dolor punzante en uno de sus dedos, bajó su mirada para ver un corte que se había hecho con las tijeras, no sangraba mucho, pero si le dolía—. Sí, estoy bien…

—Saito_-kun_ —llamó la niña que se había acercado a él—. Tráele una bandita a nii_-san_. Y el desinfectante.

—Ya, ya —interrumpió Kuroko, con una sonrisa—. Yo lo puedo hacer.

—¿No te duele, nii-_san_?

—No, para nada. —Claro que dolía, pero Kuroko había sentido peores dolores en su vida. Un corte así no era nada.

—Está bien —murmuró la niña—. Nii_-san_ es valiente —agregó y otros niños estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Kuroko no respondió, asegurándose de dejar las tijeras fuera del alcance de los pequeños y dirigiéndose luego hacia el kit de primeros auxilios, en busca de una bandita sin dejar de reprocharse todo el tiempo semejante distracción.

**.**

Seirin había logrado avanzar hasta las finales de la Copa de Invierno de ese año. El juego final se llevó a cabo durante la última semana antes de que empezasen las vacaciones de invierno. Kagami había ido a ver el juego, aunque no estaba muy convencido de ello. Himuro lo siguió mientras entraban en el estadio donde este se llevaría a cabo.

Himuro se había encargado de hablar durante todo el trayecto. Kagami a veces perdía el hilo de la conversación y solo lo retomaba cuando Himuro le sacudía el hombro amablemente, entonces trataba de prestarle toda la atención posible; necesitaba una distracción. Todo el monólogo de Himuro parecían abarcas cosas triviales; que le empezaban a gustar las matemáticas, que había sacado una mala nota en Literatura, que algunos de sus compañeros le habían pedido que les ayudase en Inglés, que su escuela era demasiado fría durante esa época del año y jamás se había puesto tantas capas de ropa en un día. Lo había sorprendido contándole que había ido a una cita con un muchacho de otra escuela, pero había sido la peor cita de toda su vida. Luego le contó que celebraría la Navidad con una de sus vecinas y fue allí cuando Kagami lo interrumpió, con tono ofendido:

—Espera… ¿Y yo qué?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pensé que habías dicho el año pasado que pasarías la Navidad conmigo.

—Ah, Taiga… —Himuro se rascó la cabeza—. Lo siento, lo olvidé.

—Sí, lo olvidaste.

—En serio, Taiga, lo olvidé. —Himuro parecía arrepentido de verdad, así que Kagami simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No importa.

—Siempre está Aomine_-san._

—No.

—Pensé que se llevaban bien.

—¿Llevarnos bien? —preguntó Kagami, que suspiró con reticencia. ¿Se llevaba bien con Aomine?—En términos de baloncesto, supongo que sí.

—Ya. —Himuro había querido evitar a toda costa mencionar el baloncesto, pero supuso que en esas circunstancias era inevitable—. Si quieres puedes estar con nosotros un rato.

—Déjame preguntarte lo siguiente, Tatsuya, ¿van a estar los dos solos?

—Sí, esa es la idea.

—¿_Completamente _solos?

—Sí, sí. Completamente solos.

—¿Y crees que yo puedo encajar ahí?; ¿qué voy a hacer yo cuando ustedes estén…? —El muchacho hizo una pausa y balbuceó, mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos.

—Taiga… —Himuro sintió un repentino nudo en su garganta y logró sacar las dos últimas palabras tras un largo esfuerzo—: Es cierto.

—En fin, suerte con ella —dijo Kagami y luego se acercó a él, Himuro levantó una ceja, sintiendo el escrutinio del otro, cuando Kagami se alejó y soltó una risotada, Himuro no supo exactamente qué sentir—. _You're blushing _—agregó y caminó rápidamente, dejándolo atrás.

Himuro sintió el calor en su rostro y suspiró, tratando de recuperarse. Pero, era difícil, una vez tenía las imágenes metidas en su cabeza, gracias a su hermano, era más difícil sacárselas, por consiguiente, era más difícil deshacerse de su sonrojo, que parecía volverse más profundo. Sabía que Kagami no lo olvidaría, y aprovecharía cada oportunidad para recordárselo. A pesar de la incomodidad, podía soportar unas cuantas bromas con tal de ver sonreír a Kagami, aunque fuese un poco.

A pesar del alivio que sentía por la aparente mejoría emocional de su hermano, no pudo evitar maldecirlo. Caminó con la cabeza agachada, para que nadie viera su sonrojo. Todo fue bien durante unos segundos; la multitud no era tan grande y muchos trataban de evitarlo. Fue cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido de los gritos más claramente, que la multitud aumentó y fue más difícil avanzar en la posición que estaba, hizo su mayor esfuerzo, hasta que chocó contra una amplia espalda. Maldijo y levantó su cabeza, preparado para disculparse, sin embargo, reconoció la espalda de Kagami inmediatamente.

—Taiga, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, mas no recibió respuesta.

Kagami estaba inmóvil, como si estuviese sorprendido por algo. Himuro movió la cabeza y entre el gentío, logró distinguir una menuda figura, que identificó como la de Kuroko.

—Kagami_-kun _—dijo el muchacho, con tono neutro y en su particular _keigo_—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Pues… —Kagami se rascó la cabeza, desde su posición, Himuro no veía su expresión, pero estaba seguro que su hermano menor hacía lo posible por evitar la mirada de Kuroko—. Pues bien.

—¿Ha entregado el cuestionario?

—¿Cuál?

—El de sus planes para el futuro, Kagami_-kun. _—Su tono era casi como el del Kuroko que molestaba a Kagami acercándole a Nigou o inventando historias de terror en noches de tormenta.

—¡Ah!, ¡eso! —Kagami rio tímidamente y luego soltó un largo suspiro—. No, la verdad es que no.

—Taiga —susurró Himuro, en tono de reproche.

Kagami movió su pie izquierdo, pisándolo.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, Kagami_-kun_?

—Es la tercera vez que recibo esa pregunta. O la cuarta, no sé —respondió Kagami—. En cualquier caso, me han preguntado lo mismo más de dos veces. ¿Crees que lo sé?

Himuro recordó aquel día en el parque, cuando finalmente Kagami le había contado _todo_. Había finalizado con la misma pregunta: "_¿Crees que lo sé?_". Para cuando Himuro lo soltó, vio el cansancio en sus ojos. Era un día soleado, a pesar de ser invierno, pero Kagami no parecía siquiera sentir la leve tibieza del sol. Es más, parecía no sentir nada.

—No creo que lo llegue a saber, Kagami_-kun_. Pero tiene que empezar a pensarlo. Nadie va a darle una respuesta correcta, es más, nadie le va a dar respuestas.

—Yo…

—Podemos tratar de guiar y ayudar a Kagami_-kun _cuando lo necesite. Pero, repito, el único que tiene una solución es usted mismo.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente y antes de empezar a caminar le hizo una última pregunta a Kuroko:

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Va a pasar lo que Kagami_-kun_ quiera que pase. —Fue la críptica respuesta de Kuroko.

El joven siguió a Kagami con la mirada y luego a Himuro tras él, mientras el par se perdía entre el gentío, buscando sus sillas.

.

—¡Mira, mira, Shin_-chan_! —exclamó la voz animada de Takao.

—Por lo que más quieras, Takao. No.

—¿No qué?

—No hables.

—Pero, Shin-_chan_… —Takao cruzó los brazos, haciendo un puchero.

Midorima apretó los labios mas no hizo nada. Después de un largo silencio, al fin, habló:

—¿Qué es, Takao?

—Se me ha olvidado —sentenció su compañero, Midorima tuvo ganas de recurrir a la violencia, pero trató de evitarlo.

—No lo hagas, Shin_-chan_, no estoy de humor ahora —dijo Takao, de repente. El otro no se sorprendió por _otro _episodio más de telekinesis sino por la repentina hostilidad.

—Takao —llamó, pero este seguía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria, fija en algo. Midorima siguió la dirección de sus ojos y distinguió el cabello rojo de Kagami y otro cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que si sabía estaba en Yōsen, con Murasakibara.

Ah, con que Kagami Taiga estaba ahí; al fin se había dignado a aparecer. No era como si Midorima quisiera tenerlo cerca y decirle unas cuantas cosas, más bien era cuestión de sentir su curiosidad satisfecha y verlo al fin, después de tantos meses, en los que casi se le había olvidado su constante expresión enfadada, su sorprendente altura, la forma extraña de sus cejas y el fuego —o ahora carente de este— en sus ojos. Parecía diferente, triste, vacío y aburrido, más de lo que nunca había estado.

Le dio un leve codazo a Takao, quien no respondió, así que Midorima optó por mirarlo fijamente, pensando en aquella vez que le había soltado de repente que "_era un alien_". Intentó decirle algo más, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Takao saltó:

—¡Caíste, Shin_-chan_! ¿De verdad crees que puedo estar enojado contigo mucho tiempo? —exclamó, entre risas.

Midorima no respondió con violencia. En vez de eso, se cruzó de brazos mientras Takao recuperaba el aliento y se secaba las lágrimas. Podría ser que Takao no fuese un alien, pensó Midorima, pero si era alguna extraña criatura sobrenatural.

Takao hizo una mueca en lo que señalaba la cancha. Midorima escuchó la voz que presentaba al equipo de Seirin. A lo lejos, vio a Kagami estirar el cuello y apretar los puños, la persona que estaba a su lado —el tipo de cara bonita de Yōsen cuyo nombre no le importaba recordar—, le susurró algo al oído. Más allá, Kuroko, sentado en medio de Aomine y Momoi, compartía unos comentarios con la muchacha, que parecía estar muy seria. Aomine solo observaba. Cuando sonó el silbato que marcaba el inicio del juego, Kuroko sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje rápidamente, lo envió esperando que el ruido no impidiera al receptor escuchar su propio teléfono.

**.**

_"¿Podemos hablar después del partido?"_

Kagami miró fijamente la pantalla de su celular que tenía en la mano justo cuando el mensaje de texto había llegado.

¿Hablar de qué?

En algún lugar lejano, Seirin anotó sus primeros tres puntos. La anotación fue seguida por gritos y palmas que continuaron durante un buen rato. El equipo de ese año era definitivamente el favorito para ganar. A su lado, Himuro aplaudía y reía. Kagami solo podía mirar la pantalla de su celular.

¿Hablar de qué?

**.**

Había gritos y lágrimas. El partido había terminado con un marcador de 74-65 a favor de Seirin. Dejándolos como campeones de la Copa de Invierno de ese año, en la cancha, Kobayashi saltaba y abrazaba a sus compañeros. Los estudiantes de primer año evitaban llorar a toda costa, pero al ver la emoción de su capitán, fallaron. El entrenador sonreía ampliamente, recibiendo palmadas y abrazos. Los estudiantes de Seirin, que habían apoyado a su equipo durante todo el torneo, habían estallado en frenéticos gritos, que continuaban mientras el equipo se organizaba frente a las tribunas, y hacían una profunda venia, todos ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagami sonreía, con cierta melancolía, él podría estar allí. Después de todo, no había pensado mucho en su futuro y quería dedicarse a algo que de verdad le gustara, no tenía razón para retirarse del equipo tempranamente, como lo habían hecho sus compañeros.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en la nostalgia y con una pobre excusa logró escapar de Himuro. Recorrió el ya conocido edificio; los pasillos ahora llenos de gente, todos ellos comentando el partido que acababan de ver. Un grupo de jóvenes, con aspecto de universitarios hablaban de las jugadas, uno de ellos mencionaba que podía haber hecho un lanzamiento mejor al que había hecho el capitán del equipo contrario; otro de ellos, mencionó que la defensa de Seirin era simplemente muy buena. Más adelante, un grupo pequeño de chicas hablaba de los jugadores de Seirin, Kagami las reconoció como sus compañeras de salón durante el segundo año. Iban acompañadas de otras chicas de primer año, quienes elogiaban a Kobayashi por ser la mejor combinación de atletismo e inteligencia que había en Seirin.

—Dices eso porque no conociste a Izuki_-senpai _—interrumpió una muchacha—. Él era…, bueno, mejor que Kobayashi. Mucho mejor.

—Excepto por... tú sabes.

—Sí, sí excepto por _eso_ —contestó la muchacha, sin dar muchas aclaraciones, alzó la mirada enfocándose en Kagami—. ¡Kagami_-kun_!

Kagami no había tenido muchas amigas durante su vida escolar, lo más cercano a una amistad femenina que tenía había sido la entrenadora, o tal vez Alex, aunque recientemente también podría contar a Momoi. Sin embargo, durante su segundo año se había vuelto bastante popular, recibiendo un par de confesiones. Una de ellas, había sido precisamente de la chica que lo saludaba animadamente. Kagami la había rechazado, tan delicadamente como lo habrían hecho Himuro o Kuroko, y ella no parecía habérselo tomado a mal. El joven alzó la mano y le dedicó un tímido saludo, que fue recibido con una risa —no podía negarlo, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita—, escuchando luego unas risitas desde el grupo con el que estaba la muchacha. Kagami no le hizo mucho caso y miró al frente suyo, solo para frenar intempestivamente, evitando chocar con Kuroko.

—¡Ah, Kuroko!

—Kagami_-kun_.

—Iba… Estaba a punto de…

—Salir, lo sé. —Kuroko tenía las manos en los bolsillos, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, aunque de vez en cuando evaluaba su aspecto rápidamente.

—¿De qué querías hablar? ¡Ah! Antes de que sigas… Supe que habías conseguido un trabajo, felicitaciones.

—Es precisamente de eso sobre lo que quiero hablar, Kagami_-kun_.

Su relación con Kuroko seguía pareciendo complicada si bien no completamente destruida. Como un hilo tensado a punto de romperse, Kagami sabía que debía tratarlo con cuidado, para que no reventara. Aunque, si pudiese, él volvería al momento en donde el hilo ni siquiera estaba tenso y su relación era relajada y tranquila. Cabía la posibilidad de que Kuroko se sintiese culpable a pesar de saber que era él, Kagami, el único culpable de su propia caída.

—Kagami_-kun_ —escuchó la voz de Kuroko desde algún lugar lejano y sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, demostrándole que tenía toda su atención, después de todo, si quería recuperar su relación con él, debía empezar bien.

—Dime.

—¿A Kagami_-kun_ le interesaría enseñar?

—¿Enseñar?

—Baloncesto.

—¿Enseñar baloncesto? —Kagami pensó automáticamente en Alex y estuvo a punto de sugerir su nombre; no obstante, la mirada de Kuroko se lo impidió.

—Sí, precisamente eso. Enseñar baloncesto a los niños del jardín de infancia donde trabajo.

—Pues…

—No a jugar, solo ir a enseñar.

—Como Alex… —Kagami se había visto a sí mismo varias veces en el mismo papel de su maestra. Y no lograba encajar allí. No pensaba que fuese bueno con los niños y mucho menos que tenía algo para enseñar, peo si Kuroko le había preguntado a él era por algo—. ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Y Aomine?, ¿y tú?

—Pienso que Kagami_-kun_ sería la mejor opción. Aomine_-kun_ los asustaría y yo… Bueno, yo no.

—Pero…

—Kagami_-kun_, ¿recuerda a los hermanos pequeños de Kobayashi_-kun_?

—Sí.

—Porque yo recuerdo perfectamente lo apegados que estaban a Kagami_-kun_.

—Pero no todos los niños son así.

—Sería bueno intentarlo. —Kuroko tomó aliento y bajó la cabeza, concentrado en sus tenis. Luego, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Kagami_-kun_, prometí que conseguiría convertirle en el mejor jugador de Japón.

—Kuroko, yo… —Kagami no sabía cómo enseñarle a un grupo de niños a jugar baloncesto le ayudaría a ser el mejor jugador de Japón, y tampoco tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguar, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de negar algo que le pidiera Kuroko—. Kuroko, es invierno. Es difícil usar una cancha con este clima.

—¿Eso es un _no_ como respuesta? —Dada la manera en que el rostro de Kuroko pareció iluminarse completamente ante su respuesta, Kagami no fue capaz de responder.

—No, es un "puede"... Tal vez en primavera. Pero, Kuroko, no sé si lo voy a hacer. Es más, no sé qué voy a hacer. Y si…

—Juegue un partido con ellos, un juego corto. Luego ya se verá qué hacer.

Probablemente no, pensó Kagami. Un juego con un grupo de niños no le ayudaría a aclarar su mente ni a volver a su entusiasmo anterior. Pero, alguna vez le habían dicho que valía la pena intentar cosas nuevas.

—Está bien. Solo será un juego; luego, veré que hago.

—Gracias, Kagami_-kun_.

Kagami no respondió, en su lugar, le dedicó una mueca. Finalmente intercambiaron una corta despedida y caminaron por lados opuestos. En algún momento, Kagami escuchó la voz de Momoi llamando a Kuroko, quiso saber adónde irían. Por instantes pensó en ir con ellos; discutir por idioteces con Aomine, hablar sobre_ realities_ televisivos con Momoi, bromear con Kuroko sobre la poca cantidad de comida que consumía…

En cambio, no podía hacer nada. No quería hacer nada. Después de su corta charla con Kuroko se sentía un poco más ligero. Las ganas de chocar contra la pared que había alzado él mismo empezaba a desaparecer y, en su lugar, había aparecido una mano que lo guiaba hacia otro camino, quizá no hacia la luz, pero sí hacia un lugar más despejado, donde pudiese respirar con tranquilidad.

* * *

**_Notas:_**-¡No me he olvidado de este fic! Lo empecé y pienso terminarlo, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. La demora es más que todo porque no he tenido mucho tiempo, es todo.

-Y, si todo va bien, el próximo capítulo podría ser el final. Digo "podría" porque uno nunca sabe.

-Quiero escribir a Takao diciéndole a Midorima que es un alien... Ay, es que me divierto tanto escribiendo a esos dos.


End file.
